A conventional fixing device includes an endless fusing film, a heater disposed in an internal space of the fusing film, a nip member defining a nip portion relative to a pressure roller through the fusing film, and a reflection plate for reflecting radiant heat radiated from the heater to the nip member. The above fixing device thermally fixes a developing agent image transferred on a sheet fed between the fusing film and the pressure roller.